Nowadays
by Animeloverz
Summary: Sakura goes to a all boy school just so she can get another chance to see Gaara...Even if that means disguising herself to look like a boy!
1. Tabloids

**Nowadays**

**Whoot! Another GaaraxSakura fic!**

**But that means more updating on both…Lol**

**This story may sound like hana kimi, but it's not! I swear!**

**R&R! Enjoy! My first school fanfic!**

Sakura and Ino were both scamming through Teen tabloids when they noticed a certain handsome red headed boy. "Whoa! Check this one out!" Ino blurted as she pointed to his picture. "Hey…I know him from somewhere…" Sakura said as her blonde haired friend went bug eyed. "No way! How do you know him?" She asked. "His names Gaara…Right? We used to go to the same school, but that was a long time ago." She said with a tent of sadness. "Well? What happened? Details!" Ino yelled as she poked her friend with a pen.

"Well, he left without saying anything…Not even goodbye, I guess that's how it is when you have no parents, he only lives with his brother and sister and his brother kankuro has a job which pays alotta money…It's still a mystery…I want to see him again…" She said as Ino took a second look at the magazine. "Well he's pretty famous now, it says he goes to a all boy high school so I guess it would be pretty hard to get a chance to see him again."

They both stared at the picture when a thought popped into her head. "Hey Ino, I know it's not like I'm gonna get a chance to see him on the street or anywhere else for that matter! Maybe…I can go to his school…" Sakura said as she began to write something down. "Whoa! Maybe your brain is smaller than your forehead! You have to be kidding! There is no way Sakura, you're a girl! Not only that but you have pink hair!" Ino said as she tugged on Sakura's hair.

"But I can fix it! Look, summers almost over and I do have one of those tight bras! And my hair, It's short! I can just tuck the extra ends…It's perfect Ino! All I need is your help…" Sakura said as she began to pout. "Sakura…I know you miss him, I mean he's so hot! But, don't you think this is extreme?" She asked. "Ino, I still have feelings for him…I would do anything to see him again." Sakura said as she felt hot tears run down her face. "Oh…Fine! I'll help! But, if you get caught….I don't want my name mentioned!" Ino said as she went to get supplies.

-3 hours later-

"So how do I look?" Sakura asked as she twirled to show off her new boyish look. Her hair was tucked back and she looked flat chested and had shoulder pads to give her a more mannishly look, and she wore no make up. "Well…You would have to be the most feminine man I've ever seen, now let's see how deep you can make your voice." Ino said as she examined every detail. "Um…How's this?" Sakura asked as she deepened her voice. "Good enough but, how are you going to get your parents to sign you up? Not only that but when you look like a boy?" Ino asked. "Well, that's the tricky part but I've figured it out." She said as she printed out a fake flyer for a school trip. " What? No way!" She said as she took a closer look. "Well?" Sakura said with a huge grin.

"Nice, nice… Well you might do pretty well…" She said as she looked up at the new Sakura. "I've got to hand it you ya, you've got guts." Ino commented with a smirk. "Now, now Ino, just because I look like a guy doesn't mean you can make moves on me." Sakura joked as Ino threw a pillow at her. "I don't swing that way you cross dresser!" Ino laughed as it became a huge pillow war.

-1 month later, and 1 day left of summer-

"Ok, so I put the flyer in the mail box so they should get it today…And I registered for the new school, so I guess it's a boys life for me." She told her best friend. "Well all I got to say to you Sakura is, good luck." Ino said as she gave her a big hug. "I took a pretty good look of the whole school and it's huge! Oh! And I've already informed all of our friends and if anyone asked…I came up with a new name…Saki!" She said.

"Ok, SAKI so are you nervous?" Ino asked to her fuming friend. "Of course I'm nervous! It's not gonna be easy." Sakura said. "Oh well, you better get some sleep since we start school tomorrow, or at least, you do." She laughed as she waved goodbye.

'Oh man…What have I got myself into this time'

**Ok!**

**Will Sakura survive such a classy high school? Will she get a chance to see gaara again? Will she survive as a boy? Find out next time!**

**Well I wanna see if anyone likes it so far…. So I won't make it short in the other chapters! That's if anyone likes it….So please review to tell me what you think!**


	2. A boy's life for me?

**Nowadays**

**Please note; in this story Sakura will be Saki, so she will seem more boyish.**

**Enjoy! R&R!**

**Suffix notes for those who care:**

**_San-_ can be put after any name indicating respect.**

**_Nii-sama_- A formal Japanese term for brother.**

**_Chan_- this is usually after a girl's name; it can also be used for young children, or someone you are close to that is a female. **

**_Sama_- used for someone who is higher ranking.**

**_Onee-sama_- a formal Japanese term for big sister.**

**_Ojii-sama_- a formal Japanese term for grandfather.**

**_Kun_- usually goes after a boy's name.**

**_Onii-chan_- An informal Japanese term for big brother.**

**Thank you for going over notes!**

"Ok sweetie! Be safe and don't talk to strangers!" Sakura's mother said in an excited tone, but one that was worried as well. "I'll be fine, mom; it's only a school trip." She said, as calmly and normal as possible. "But it's going to last the whole school year! I can't believe they would put parent's in such a position." Sakura laughed at her mom and then brought her gaze, being eye-to-eye with her. "It's only Osaka, mom; it's all good." She continued to giggle, as she started to walk to the front door, only to be shocked to see her father appear in its hollow frame.

"Sakura-chan, don't talk, nor flirt with any of those Osaka boys either." He said with a stern voice. "Okay dad. I promise; but you have to move out of the way or I'll be late." She said, as he moved away from the door. "Just be safe." He said, while she waved good-bye to them. It would be a long time until she would get to see her friends and family again. 'Wow! I just now I realized how much I'm gonna miss them…' She thought to herself, as she saw a familiar face.

"Ino-chan!" She said, waving to her blonde friend. "Sakura-san!" She ran over to hug her friend. "Wow; I can't believe you're leaving so soon. I'm gonna miss you!" She squeezed tighter. "I-Ino-chan…. I can't breath." Sakura said, stuttering and choking in her sentence. "Sorry." Ino released her and scratched the back of her head. "So…Gaara-kun is gonna be there…Excited right?" She winked. "Of course!" Sakura said with pride.

"Ino! Come back inside! You haven't eaten your breakfast yet!" Ino's mother called. "Alright, I'm coming!" She called back. "Well, I got to go. Be safe, and I'll make sure to write to you as soon as possible." She gave her friend another hug. "I'll miss you." She whispered. "I know; I'll miss you too." Sakura whispered back, as they let go of each other. When Ino left, the bus to Osaka pulled up and opened it's two doors. "Here we go." She sighed, as she entered the bus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Gaara-kun!" Kiba ran up beside him as Gaara left his dorm. "Oh, hey Kiba." Gaara said with his casual emotionless look. "Did you get your schedule yet?" Kiba asked. "Uh, yeah…Here." Gaara handed him the thin paper schedule. "Aw man! You got English with Kakashi too?" Kiba said. Kakashi was your normal, perverted schoolteacher that hated teaching, but got along with all of the students. "Yeah." Gaara replied.

The bus stopped in front of the school and Sakura walked out. 'Here we go…' She thought to herself. While she walked, she tripped over a huge rock near Kiba. "Watch out!" Kiba yelled, as Sakura fell forward. "Help!" She yelled. She paused right before she hit the concrete ground, and looked up. "G-Gaara-kun?" She looked up at the red head. 'It's him! Oh my god! It's actually him!' She thought excitingly. "Are you ok?" Kiba yelled, as he ran up to her. "What's your name?" Gaara asked as he helped her up.

"I-I'm Saku- I mean, I'm Saki." She said with a manly voice. "Nice to meetcha. I'm Kiba." He held out his hand. "Hi." She said, as she shook his hand. "And I'm guessing that you already know Gaara." He motioned to him, obviously not caring who she was. "Hi." She stepped in front of him and put her hand out the same way Kiba did. "Nice to meet you." She looked up. 'He's so handsome!' She screamed inside. "Hn." He said and walked away, not even making an effort to shake her hand, nor get to know her at all.

"Don't mind him, he's always like this." Kiba stated, and stared at her hair. "Whoa! Your hair is PINK!" He blurted out, catching her attention. "Oh, uh, yeah…it is." She fiddled with a strand. "Wow, I've never seen a guy with pink hair before. Are you a homo?" Kiba asked. "What! N-no!" She waved her hands in the air. "That's good." Kiba sighed with relief. "You should meet the rest of the gang." He said, as he grabbed Sakura's hand and ran into the large building.

After they ran through all the halls and 'accidentally' ran into Kakashi's homeroom, they finally made it to the lunchroom where the gang was; and Gaara. 'Gaara…' She looked over at him, as he glanced at her then back at the person who was talking to him. "Yo! Everyone, listen up!" Kiba yelled, catching a few glares and flying objects. "This is Saki, he's new here! And stop throwing coke cans at me, Naruto!" He glared. "Aw, come on Kiba! I'm not a morning person and you know it!" Yelled an irritated Naruto.

"Um, hey everyone." She waved shyly. "What?" They yelled. "Hello." She said shyly again. "WHAT?" They still couldn't hear. " HE SAID HI, DAMN IT!" Kiba yelled at them, only to get greeted by another coke can. "Damn it; stop it Naruto!" He took a dive on the blonde boy. "So, Gaara, as I was saying. Who was that hot chick that was talking to you?" Neji asked him. When Sakura heard the words 'hot chick', she snapped her head in their direction. "I don't know. Ever since they put my picture in that stupid tabloid, I've been having all types of girls at my doorstep." Gaara sighed.

"Man, why don't you just ask one out so they stop bothering you?" Shikamaru asked him, stating his opinion coolly. "Because I don't like desperate girls." Gaara replied. 'Does that make me desperate?' Sakura asked herself. 'Great, this is gonna bother me all day!' She yelled at herself. "So, Saki; where are you from?" Naruto asked as a stream of blood ran out of his nose from his playful battle with Kiba. "Oh, I'm from big Tokyo." She replied with a grin. "Cool, do you have your schedule?" He asked. "Oh…no, I got to go to the office to get it; silly me! I forgot to get it." She laughed a bit. "That's cool; here, I'll go with you." Naruto said, as he got up before she could protest. "Alright." She said as they walked out of the lunchroom together.

"Is Gaara-san popular here?" She asked out of the blue. "Is he popular? Of course he is! Everyone at this school is always trying to hang out with him, or be in his dorm…but he always pushes them away like he has nothin' to do with them." He finished. 'Some things never change.' She smiled, remembering the past.

Flashback:

"Gaara-kun, will you play wuth me? Pwease?" Asked the toddler Sakura. "No. I dun wanna." Gaara snarled. "Pretty pwease?" She asked again, tugging at his shirt. "No!" He yelled, pushing her, and then ran away.

End flashback

"SAKI! HELLO? EARTH TO SAKI!" Naruto yelled, waving his hands in front of her. "What!" She yelled back, irritated. "Your schedule?" He held it in front of her. "Oh! Thanks, Naruto-kun." She took it. "No problem." He said, as he put his hands behind his head and went back to the lunchroom. **_BING, DING, DONG!_** "Oh man! The bell." Naruto sighed. "Oh, I have English…where are you going to next?" She asked. "English? Oh good luck! Your with Kakashi!" Naruto laughed. "Kakashi?" She looked down at her schedule. "He's a major pervert! Sometimes I think he's teaching health rather than English!" Naruto continued to laugh.

"I don't see what's so funny…" She looked down. "Well, you're in the same class as Gaara so it's all good." He reassured her. She smiled and went to her locker. 'Gaara…I can't wait!' She squealed in her thoughts. **_BING DING DONG!_** "Oh crap! I'm late!" She yelled, as she ran down the hallway. As she continued to run, she bumped into a tall man. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She looked up to see a man with weird gray hair and a hentai book in his hand. "Could you be Kakashi-Sama?" She asked. "And could you be late?" He stared down at her, an awkward silence dwelling.

"Well, yeah…Sorry." She scratched her head. "Alright, come on then." He helped her up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Geez! Kakashi-sama sure is late." Kiba groaned. "Whatever." Gaara said, as the two appeared from the doorway. "Now go sit down, perhaps by Gaara." He pointed by the empty seat next to Gaara. "Sweet!" Kiba yelled out. Kakashi pulled out a small notepad and wrote something down. "Kiba skips lunch, due to abnormal distress." He said out loud as he wrote it down. "What!" Kiba yelled out. "Hello," Sakura said to Gaara as she sat down. "Hn." He replied. "So…How was your summer?" She asked him. "Boring, as usual." He said.

"Ok, listen up! And stop talking back there!" Kakashi yelled to the room of kids. "Ok, so I before e except after c, got it? And kiss on the lips except after sex, got that too?" He wrote it on the board. 'Ugh! I see what everyone means when they called Kakashi-sama a pervert...' Sakura thought to herself, so many wrong images flowing through her head. "Psst! Hey, Saki-kun." Kiba whispered from behind Gaara. "What?" She called, whispering back. "Tell Gaara-Kun I said hi." He whispered. Sakura gave a blank look and looked at Gaara. "Hi." He said. "Hi." She said back.

He glanced over at her "I meant to Kiba." He said. "Well, I meant to you." She huffed. "You're a weird one." He smirked at her. "Oh!" She gasped. "What?" He asked. "N-nothing." She blushed and looked down at her homework. 'He smirked at me! What an improvement! Maybe we can be friends soon…what a sexy smirk too.' She thought to herself. Unfortunately for her, she wrote it across her homework. "Hey, do you understand number four, Saki?" Kiba asked. "Uh, here, I finished." She handed her homework to him.

"Um…I think this is something else…" He handed it back to her…blushing? "Oh! I didn't do it!" She yelled. "Do what, Saki?" Kakashi called from his desk. "Uh, nothing." She called back. He got up from his chair and walked to her desk, grabbing her homework and read it out loud. "He smirked at me; what a improvement! Maybe we can be friends soon…what a sexy smirk, too." He looked down at the very embarrassed Saki. 'Oh dear god.' She peeked through her fingers at Gaara, who still stayed with his emotionless look. 'He doesn't care?' She looked at everyone else that was laughing at her.

**_BING DING DONG! _**"Alright then; class is over." Kakashi said to the storming class. Hours pasted until it was time for dinner. "What a day." Shino said, as he sat down next to Saki. "Who are you?" He asked as he looked at her. "Where the hell were you all day? This is Saki-San." Lee said to him. "Geez, Shino-kun." Choji said with a mouth full of chips. "Can I sit with you, Gaara-san?" She asked him. "Hn." He replied. "I'll take that as a yes." She sat with him. "Hey Gaara-kun, what are you gonna do about Sasuke?" asked Shino,

"Sasuke?" Saki asked. "He's just a pain in the ass." Gaara said. "Oh man! Last year, he dumped a whole gallon of Gatorade in Gaara-san's locker!" Naruto blurted out. "Naruto." He warned. "What? It's true, isn't it?" Naruto looked around the table. "Right?" He asked again. "You guys suck! Stick up for me for once!" He looked over at Saki. "You're with me, right?" He asked. "Um…" She started. "He wasn't even here last year." Gaara stood up and was face-to-face with Naruto. "So let's drop it, ok?" He looked serious.

"It's ok Gaara-kun; go easy on him." She snapped at him. "It's none of your business! My life is personal!" He yelled at her and got up. "What's with him?" She asked. "Well…There was this girl from a few years ago that he really liked, but ever since she moved…He just got really irritable." Shino replied. "A girl? From where, when, and how do you know?" She asked. "Let's just say…Gaara-kun's a shady guy." Lee said to her. "He has a picture of her, but he won't show it to anyone." Shino told her. "But hey, you're a man Saki! No girl can control your life!" Kiba slapped her back. "Ow…" She rubbed the sore part of her back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So…. Do you have a dorm, Saki-kun?" Naruto asked her. "Dorm? We have dorms?" She asked in shock. "Yeah! Wow…Tokyo can't be that different." Naruto laughed. "Naruto! Aren't you supposed to be in your dorm?" A man yelled. "Iruka-sensi!" Naruto turned around. "I still don't have your report on the Showa restoration." He tapped his foot on the floor. "Oh! It's, uh, um…" Naruto scratched his head. "Just get it turned in by Monday." He sighed. "Oh, and Saki, we have your dorm arrangement in." He said to her. "You'll be bunked with Gaara." He gave her the note and walked off.

"Yay! I'm with Gaara-San!" She jumped in the air. "Whoa! Unbelievable!" Naruto's jaw dropped. "So…Your with me…." Gaara said behind her, making her jump. "Oh, hi Gaara-san." She said to him.

"There are a few things we need to get straight…"

**That's all for now!**

**Please review! I'm still working on some of the suffixes. Japanese culture… lol. A special thanks to GaaraxSakura Forever! **


	3. Is it so wrong to love?

**Nowadays**

**Another update! Sorry it took so long…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or its characters.**

Dorm arrangements: 

Kiba, Shino

Choji, Rock lee

Naruto, Neji

Sasuke, Orochimaru

And Shikamaru is roomed by himself.

Thank you for going over notes! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story, and make sure to R&R!

_"There are a few things we need to get straight."_

"O-ok, shoot." She said with a sweat drop. 'This can't be good'. "First of all…don't go through my things; I told you once and I'll tell you again. My life is personal. Second, don't leave your things' laying about; that only makes living with you an eyesore. And third: just stay out of my way." He walked off into their dorm and slammed the door shut. "Don't worry; after a while he will get used to ya, him and Kiba-chan became best friends that way. Just be patient, and don't worry about it." Naruto patted her back and walked off to his dorm.

'I hope that we can at least be friends. Being best friends almost seems impossible…' She thought to herself as she used her new key to enter the dorm. "Ok, I'm here…" She sighed as she dropped her book bags on her bed. "That's my bed, you're up top." He told her as he peeked his head from the bathroom. Oh, uh, sorry." She picked up her stuff and placed them on the desk. She climbed up the latter to her bed while she mumbled a few profanities. She heard him walk out of the bathroom with steam flowing out and spreading across the room. "Did you take a shower?" She asked as she looked over the edge of her bed.

"Why do you care?" He asked back as he climbed into his bed. "Jerk." She mumbled and tried to fall asleep, but only found herself staring up at the ceiling. 'How am I supposed to make him like me if he's only turning me down…' She though to herself. _"Don't worry;, after a while he will get used to ya. Just be patient." _'Thanks Naruto-kun.' She thought to herself. Before she knew it, she found herself asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT?" Kiba yelled out as milk came squirting out of his nose. "It's true! Saki-chan is roomed with Gaara-san." Shino said coolly. "How the hell did you find that out?" Kiba asked eye-to-eye with him. "I was there when Iruka-sensi gave him the dorm number." Shino tried to shove him off. (A/N Shino is Kiba's roommate.) "Kiba-san, where did you get milk anyway? Is the cafeteria still open?" He asked. "Nope, this is milk from this morning. I hid it in my locker from Mr. Hokage; that old geezer isn't as sly as people take him to be." Kiba joked when he saw, well, what he could, of Shino's disgusted look. "From this morning? That's disgusting." He said and went back to reading his book. "Don't be a bitch!" Kiba laughed as he threw the empty milk carton at him. "You and Naruto-chan have a way of annoying even the careless of people." Shino told him and tossed it in the garbage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Beep, beep, beep!_ **"Mmf, too early…" Sakura mumbled as she went to turn off the alarm clock. She didn't realize she wasn't at her bed at home; that, and also the fact that she was on the top of the bunk beds and found herself falling as she reached into the nothingness that was air. "Ow!" She screamed as she hit the ground. "Fourth, don't scream in the mornings, especially when I haven't even woken up yet." A noise came from the bottom bunk. "I just fell off the bed! I don't need your scolding this early in the morning!" She argued with him. "That's not my problem." He got up to the bathroom. She glared at him as he made his way to the bathroom and slammed the door. 'I'm not sure if he has, or hasn't changed.' She got up. "Hey Saki, do you have any potato chips?" Chouji asked from outside the door. "No…Sorry." She replied. "Oh well, do you know where Lee-kun is? He told me that he went to buy some. But he hasn't been back since! I'm getting hungry!" He began to yell.

"I'm sure he isn't doing this on purpose." She sighed. She heard something creaking at the window and swung her head in the direction the noise was coming from, and of course, Lee was climbing inside from the window. "Or maybe he is." She sighed again. "Shhh, don't tell Chouji-Chan I'm here." Lee put his fingers to his lips. "I was never here." He whispered again. "Lee-kun? Is that you? _Where are my chips_?" Chouji yelled again. "_What the hell is going on_?" Gaara's voice came from the bathroom as the shower was automatically turned off. "Lee-kun and Chouji-kun." She called to him. "So! Lee-kun _is_ there! Lee, I want my chips! I want them now!" Chouji began banging on the door. "It's like he turns into the Hulk when he doesn't eat." Lee began to shake. "I'm sure it's not that bad." She tried to reassure him. She was sure of it until to the door was busted down. "Chips, now!" Chouji yelled with fury burning in his eyes.

"What the hell!" Gaara came running out of the bathroom with just a towel on. "What the fuck! Why the hell is the door off its hinges?" Gaara asked infuriated. "Chouji's hungry." Sakura shrugged. "Is that it?" Gaara pulled out a bag of chips from his backpack and threw it outside the dorm. Chouji chased after it like a lost puppy, looking for his precious bag of chips. "Everyone out! That includes you too, Saki!" Gaara yelled as he pointed towards the empty doorframe where a door once was. "At least let me put on my uniform!" She yelled back. "Fine, here!" He tossed her the clothing and walked back into the bathroom. "Whoa…I've never seen him this pissed off before." Lee said quietly. "That makes both of us." She replied as her bangs fell in front of her eyes. "I should get dressed; could you leave please?" She told him as he exited. As soon as he was gone she began to cry.

'This wasn't how it was supposed to be…all I wanted was him to like me.' She thought to herself as she began to dress. When she was done she left the dorm with swollen eyes. "Hey, Saki-san!" Kiba waved at her. "Hey!" She waved back and tried to put the best smile she could on her face. "So, what's it like to be bunked with Gaara-san?" Kiba asked, now side-to-side with her. "It's…uneventful." She laughed a bit. "I can imagine." Shikamaru walked up beside her. "Fuck! Don't sneak up on us like that!" Kiba jumped. "Sorry, it's in my nature." Shikamaru replied coolly. "Well, try going on the wild side, and don't sneak up on people! It's rude!" Kiba yelled at him again. "Is that so?" Shikamaru stopped. "Yeah, it is." Kiba stopped too. Sakura continued walking like they were never there, until she spotted Shino by a tree. 'Maybe he can give me the scoop on this girl he was talking about yesterday.'

She ran over to him as he turned to look at her. "Shino-kun! So glad to finally find you! I need to ask you about that girl you talked about yesterday…" She started. "Sorry, I can't help you on that. Gaara-san keeps quiet about his life, so it's hard to get to know anything about him." He replied. "Oh…well, maybe you can point me in the direction of someone who can?" She asked. "You can ask Neji-san, though I doubt he will know anything, but he does know a lot about Gaara's stalkers." He told her. "Good, good! Where can I find him?" She asked with stars in her eyes. "He's probably warming up in the forest; he does that every time we get a quiz." Shino said. "Thank you so much!" She waved as she ran off. "But…why do you want to know…no one has ever asked about '_her_'." He said to himself; then he just shrugged it off and went to call off the brawl with Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Uhg! Why does he have to be in a forest?" Sakura wined as she trudged through the forest. "What's that?" She put her hand on her forehead and squinted her eyes to get a better look. There was a boy punching a tree. 'That's how he warms up? That's weird.' She ran over to him. "Hey! Neji-kun, right?" She ran up to him out of breath. "Yeah…" He glared down at her. "I need to talk to you about Gaara-san." She started. "What do you need to know?" He asked her. "Well, I heard there's this girl that he's really close to, but he never talks about her so I-" "So you want me to tell you who she is?" He cut her off with his arms crossed, still glaring down at her. "Well, yeah." She scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry, can't help you." He quickly turned back to the tree and continued to punch it. "Please! I would do anything to find out!" She begged him. "Anything…" He stopped. "Y-yeah." She stuttered. "Well, since you put it that way…I guess I could tell you." He smirked. "What do I have to do…" She sighed. "I need you to blackmail someone for me." He started. "Who and why?" She asked. "There's a girl named Hinata, and she's the person you need to blackmail; as for the reason, well…that's none of your business. All you have to do is post this around an all girl school." He handed her a picture and went back to punching the tree. "Do that, and I might just fill you in on that girl." He told her.

The picture consisted of a shorthaired girl making out with some guy. 'I gotta do what I gotta do.' She sighed again and walked off. 'It's Saturday, so I wanna at least enjoy what's left of today. And I'll just work on this blackmail thing tomorrow.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I know Kankuro, but-!" Gaara yelled into his cell-phone. "I don't care, Gaara! Don't worry about her anymore; just move on with your life! Besides, before mom and dad died they wanted you to marry Kin! And that's the only girl you need to have on your mind!" Kankuro yelled back. "But I love Sakura!" He yelled again. "Listen to me, Gaara! I can't support three people on my own! Temari's not having a cool time either! Your school and Temari's college is costing me big bucks! Not to mention paying my rent!" Kankuro yelled. "Why do you insist me to marry this girl, Kin? I haven't met her, that, and mom and dad are dead! Why do you care about a false contract?" Gaara asked. "She is from a rich family. If you don't want to live the rest of your life on the streets, I suggest you marry her! Sakura is a nobody!" Kankuro clicked the 'end' button and sighed. "Does he not realize the possibilities?" He slapped his forehead. "After this year is over, I'm going to have to move him to the public school Kin is in…"

That's it for now! Please review!


	4. Looking into the eyes of another

**Nowadays**

**Yeah, that's right, updating after eons of nothing, sorry! I'm going to try my best to update as much as possible.**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Animeloverz**

Sakura was in front of the school Neji had told her about with the picture of the girl he wanted her to blackmail. "Why does my life have to be so complicated?" She groaned as she entered the school wearing a skirt and a flowery shirt, just to be a girly as she can be. It was during the school's break hours so she found it to be the best time to post the pictures.

She found a message board promoting the school's volleyball and softball team, so she took some of the pictures and stapled them on. As she was half way through, a girl with a soft voice called. "Excuse me, but what are you doing?" Sakura turned around to find the girl that was on all the pictures was the same girl that stood in front of her.

"Oh, I, um, ha, just touring the school." She tried to lie. "Oh then, huh-?" Hinata stopped dead silent as she saw the picture on the wall. "Is this?" She looked back over to Sakura, who already ran for it. "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn! She caught me!" Sakura took a sharp turn around to corner and rammed open the two big doors in front of the school, When suddenly she was knocked down.

"H-how did you?" She asked, startled. "I do track, where did you get these?" Hinata got off her and scanned through the pictures. "A guy." Sakura tried to play it cool. "A guy…?" Hinata looked up with a glare. "Well you see, it's a funny story really…" Sakura scratched to back of her head, trying to make the whole situation not what it had seemed to be. "Neji, right?" Hinata got up close. "Funny name." Sakura laughed uncomfortably.

"What ever your deal was with Neji, tell him I'm on to him and that he can't fool me by sending someone so dimwitted." She gave the pictures back and walked off. "H-hey! Dimwitted? I am not dimwitted." Sakura gritted. "Oh, then perhaps an idiot would be best suited?" She walked back into the school.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was on her way to the dorm, still dressed in the girly out fit, when she heard Saki being called. "H-hey! I've been calling you!" Kiba ran up to her and stared. "Uh…why are you dressed like a girl?" He pointed. "Oh! Um, I find that sometimes wearing girl's clothing gives you luck!" She tried to smile. "Really? I gotta try that sometime!" He said in awe. "Oh, well I need to get inside, it's almost dark." She waved bye. "Yeah! See you tomorrow!" Kiba waved and ran in the opposite direction.

As she unlocked the door, she heard foot steps approach her. "Ah! Neji!" She stared up at him. "Did you do it?" He asked. "Yeah, but you see, she kind of caught me." She closed her eyes and waited for him to call off the bet. "You did get them posted, right?" He asked once more. "Well, yeah." She opened one eye. "Well, then I guess I can tell you about the girl." He motioned her to walk with him.

"I like your shirt." He laughed. "H-hey! I had to get in there somehow!" She yelled angrily. "Well, you did a good job of it." He tried to cover up his laugh. "Get on with it!" Her temper kept rising. "Ok, ok! Well, I don't know who she is personally, but all I know are her eyes. "He started. 'Eyes?' she questioned in her mind. "Gaara always talked about her eyes, how by looking into them, is like looking into the ocean, their clear complex, makes you think that your somewhere in paradise. That when he looked at her, her eyes always stood out. He felt as though he was drowning in every conversation they had with each other, and that her warmth is what kept him alive." He finished, and looked up at her, she was in tears.

"Um, are you ok?" He got closer. "I-I'm fine, I though that was the most romantic thing I've ever heard." She wiped her tears away with her hand. "Really? I thought it sounded kinda gay." He said unmoved. "Hey, since your in his dorm, maybe you should convince him to give up on her, he hasent seen her and years, chances are she has nothing to do with him. For him to be rejected like that is stupid." He walked away. _'Gaara…I would never give up on you.' _She whispered to herself.

'Speaking of eyes, that guy's eyes sure fit the description.' Neji walked into the dorm. "N-Naruto!" Neji's eyes got wide. "What the _**hell **_happened here?" Neji looked furious. "C-Choji, I've never seen him so hungry." Naruto rocked back and forth in a corner. The dorm had everything thrown out of place and trash covered the floors. "Well he needs to get on a god damn diet!" Neji kicked a discarded piece of furniture.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sakura sighed as she was finally able to get in her dorm, every light was out, and she tried to watch her footing to get to her closet with out waking Gaara. 'At least the door got fixed.' She thought to her self as she felt closer to her destination. As she got closer she bumped into something warm. "Huh?" She felt in front of her. 'Short hair, smooth face, and…' she felt downwards but was greeted with light. "What the hell are-" Gaara was cut off when he saw Saki dressed as a girl.

"Why do you look just like…" he started. "Like who?" She blushed, being so close to him. "Nothing, just get dressed and let me sleep." He walked off to his bed.

Xxxxxx

**Beep beep beep**

"Mmmm, just five more minutes." Sakura talked in her sleep, drowsily. She finally woke up and looked at her alarm, it was already lunch time. "HE DIDENT WAKE ME UP!?" She practically screamed as she dashed to get ready and then dashed to get into school. She finally made it to the lunch room and glared at Gaara. "Saki-kun! Where were you? You missed the lesson in science." Naruto said as she sat down. "Well, I would have been there if '_someone' _would have woken me up!" She motioned towards Gaara. "How many rules am I going to have to make for you to realize I have nothing to do with you." Gaara glared back. "Well excuse me for not meeting your standards!" She got up.

"Saki, sit down." Lee tried to calm her. "Fine." She sat back down and just looked down, trying to appear unaffected.

"So…" Kiba broke the awkward silence. "How about naked women huh? Pretty you know, awesome." Kiba looked around, and Naruto threw another coke can at him. "Damn it Naruto! How many sodas do you have in one day?" Kiba growled. "Just enough to get me going through the day." Naruto grinned as he prepared to launch another one.

"Don't even" Kiba started. "Don't what?" Naruto asked as he carelessly fiddled with the can. "Oh, you know, we all know." Kiba glared. "You mean..?" Naruto looked up. "Yeah…" Kiba stiffened up. "Oh, you mean this right?" Naruto flung the can at him. "Your ass is mine you little bastard!" Kiba jumped across the table at him.

"H-hey! Calm down! Geeze!" Lee grabbed them both by the collars of their shirts. "One of these days, someone is going to kick your ass." Kiba glared. "And when that day comes, its not gonna be you." Naruto laughed. **Bing ding dong**. "Saved by the bell." Neji laughed. "This time." Kiba got up.

As Sakura walked to English, she noticed Kiba with his fist against the wall. 'He was really serious this time.' She thought to herself as she came up beside him. "Hey Kiba-kun, are you ok?" she asked. "How can guys like him be so damn annoying?" Kiba looked over at her. "Well, um, sometimes I guess you could say, guys like that just don't know when to stop." She said, trying to be manly and understanding at the same time.

"Guys like Naruto don't even have the word 'no' in their vocabulary." Kiba cooled down. "Speaking of vocabulary, if you two don't get to class, your vocabulary is going to be as dense as five year olds." Kakashi said from behind. "Oh, sorry Kakashi-sensei." Saki ran to class with Kiba. **Bing ding dong**

As they entered the class, Sakura noticed that Gaara wasn't in his seat, in fact, he wasn't in class at all. Sakura looked over at Kiba and asked. "Where is he?"

"Who knows, Gaara is one of the most mysterious guys a person can ever know." Kiba looked at the blank seat. "You know what? I'm taking his seat for today, how bout I sit next to you Saki?" Kiba grinned. "Kiba skips lunch due to emotional outbreak" Kakashi said aloud as he wrote it down on his note book. "Kakashi-sensei! At this rate I'm going to starve!" Kiba groaned. 'Looks like he's back to his old self.' She thought as she giggled.

Xxxxxxxxxx

As the last bell rang, Sakura went to the dorm and found that Gaara hadn't been there either. "He's been gone almost the whole day…" She said to her self as she checked the dorm phone for any messages. "No message, as I thought, where could he have gone?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why does he look just like her!" Gaara yelled as he sat by a seldom lake farther off from the school. As he looked down into the water, he saw his own reflection. "It's the same way, whenever I look into Saki's eyes, I feel like I'm looking into Sakura's eyes." He threw a pebble into the lake and watched his reflection turn into ripples in the water.

**Review**

**I'm starving ha-ha. **

**(Not literally) **


End file.
